Various types of machinery utilize switches that provide multiple functions. For example, in the field of commercial food equipment, in the past food slicers have utilized a switch mechanism in which a push/pull knob is connected to a toggle switch. The toggle switch includes a single actuator that has a normal center position and two actuation positions. The actuator is associated with two internal contact subassemblies, one of which is normally closed and the other of which is normally open when the actuator is in its normal center position. When the actuator is moved in one direction into a first of the actuation positions, the normally open contact subassembly is temporarily closed, and the toggle switch has a built in momentary action via a cam or spring to return the actuator to its normal center position and thus return the normally open contact subassembly to its open position. When the actuator is moved in the opposite direction toward the second actuation position, the normally closed contact subassembly is opened, and the actuator remains fixed in this second actuation position, maintaining the normally closed contact subassembly in an open condition. In practice, a push/pull knob is connected with the actuator such that a pulling action of the knob moves the actuator toward the first actuation position and a pushing action of the knob moves the actuator toward the second actuation position. The toggle switch is connected in the control circuit of the food slicer such that an initial pulling action of the knob starts the food slicer and a subsequent pulling action of the knob pauses the food slicer. Any time the knob is pushed inward, operation of the food slicer is stopped. Reference is made to FIGS. 9 and 10 of U.S. Patent Publication Ser. No. 2003/0079589 A1 showing use of the toggle switch in a food product slicer. The above-described switch system has also been used in other types of commercial food equipment.
While the foregoing switch system has performed well, improvements are continually sought.